My Knight
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: When the 3 vampires come to Briar Creek Mary-Lynnette's world gets turned upside down . After everything Ash leaves promising to come back in a year after making amends with his wrongs . Will he come back or is he playing with Mary-Lynnetts heart ?


* * *

My Knight

* * *

I was string up at the stars thinking about Ash . It had been almost a years since he left after Jeremy Lovett had tried to kill Ash after he found out that Ash and I were soul mates . Jeremy was in love with me , you could say , and before I met Ash I was in love with Jeremy . But after he tried to kill Ash and tried to turn me into one of his kind , a werewolf , and he died I decide that the night world and loving two night people was something that I Mary - Lynnette was not willing to live in a world with three main rules . 1 ) Never tell a human about the Night World . 2) Never fall in love with a human . And rule number 3 ) Never do anything to make a human suspicious of what you are . After the three nieces of the late Mrs. Burdock had come to Briar Creek my world had been turned upside down .

I thought about how Ash said that one day that he would come back , and that once he did that if I was not ready to become a part of the night world , he would do anything to be with me . I hoped that with every passing day that I would see Ash walk up the steps of Mrs. Burdock's porch , step around the whole and bring me into a hug as I talked with Mark , Jade , Rowan , and Kestrel about life .

My heart ached for the day that Ash would come back as my night in shining armor after slaying a dragon for me like he had promised . My lips twitched up in a small smile thinking about the night that Ash had walked down the weed covered road away from me . Ash and I were and still are soulmates , much like Jade and Mark loved each other .

After Ash left Mark and Jade still stayed together and one day they planed to become husband and wife in both the Night World and the world were all of the humans live unawaer. They were happy , so happy together that I was envious of what the had together . That they could be together one day forever . That's what I wanted with Ash and I hoped that one day we could have something like that . That was the wish that I made on the meteor , the last of the summer meteors . I wished that I could be with Ash forever . I thought back to what Mark said to Jade when we saw the star .

' " Quick, quick,wish , " Mark was telling Jade eagerly . " A wish on that star you gotta get . " '

I liked to think that it was true . That I would get the happily ever after that ever girl wished for growing up , to spend the rest of their lives and hopefully more with their true love . I wished that every time I looked up at the night sky . I looked at my watch and saw that it was nearing midnight , time for me to get home before Mark and my father worried about me . I lay for a few more seconds and closed my eyes , wishing on a star that was off in a far away galaxy , just waiting to grant the wish that I wanted to grant for some soul . I opened my eyes and saw that s shadow was slowly walking up my hill .

I got to my feet and reached into my pocket touching the small Swiss army knife I had bought in case any more werewolves decided to show back up in Briar Creek . The figure stopped and I could make out the details of the person that was looking at me .

It was him . It was Ash .

I did not allow myself to think that he was really back . I remembered all the things that Ash's sisters had said about how he hated humans . How he had thought that they were vermin . The figure moved forward and I could clearly see that the face that i had longed for for almost a year was real , that it was just not a figment of my imagination .

Ash stopped in front of me and I watched as he reached his hand down to grab mine , that I had held out without realizing I had . He pulled me up into his strong , loving embrace . We looked into each others eyes and then our mouths were on each other . They moved by themselves and soon we had to come up for air .

" I'm ready Ash . This past year while you were gone could not stop thinking about you . I love you and would do anything to be with you . " I say while looking up into his eyes .

" I love you Mary - Lynnette . And spending a year , let alone a day apart , rips my heart in two . I could never stop thinkimng about you . You were always on my mind every second , of everyday . " He says back .

" We spent a year looking up into the same night sky , miles apart , but know we can spend them looking up together at the same time at the same place with each other . " I say and he nods his head yes .

" We can spend our time loving the night together . " He says looking down in my eyes and then we kiss with so much passion and everything else that can discrible love . At that moment everything was perfect , and I knew that it would not always be that way , but Ash would always be MY night in shining armor .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the charaters from the night world books !

Might make a sequel if I get enoght reviews ! 10 and you get another !


End file.
